Him
by Mei-chan
Summary: Misty has a secret love...and its not who you think it is! Thats right, A+M fans, this is your ultimate nightmare!


All these characters are owned by ________ and yadda yadda yadda. I'm not getting a dime out of this so blah blah blah. 

Him 

By Mei-chan 

As Misty eagerly approached the house in Pallet town, her mind was flooded with thoughts about *him*. She'd been wanting to see him again, and now, she was getting her wish. 

Ever since she last saw him, which was almost a year ago, Misty had thought about him nonstop. Even when her wretched sisters turned the Cerulean City Pokemon gym into a cabaret without her consent, she was always thinking about him, and regretted ever leaving his side. 

Now, as Misty reached to knock on his door, she paused. For some strange reason, she felt that this wasn't the right thing to do... Maybe she should have stayed home and given out those souvenir badges like her sisters asked her to. He probably wasn't interested in her. Never acted like it anyway, not even once, which deeply hurt her feelings. But he never knew, of course. Misty made sure he never noticed how she felt about him. 

She always used excuses to be close to him before. Like, "Maybe you could help me with Psyduck. He's being a pain lately." or "I could help, if you wanted." or just "Thats where I'm headed too! Do you mind if I tag along?" That way, she was always relatively close to him. But the only person she was fooling with excuses was *him*. Sometimes he could be really dense. He had better things to think about, of course. So she forgave him for it. 

But of course, it became obvious to everyone else, over time. She had an enourmous crush on him, although she knew it could never be. 

Why? Well, there were a lot of reasons. He was too dedicated to Pokemon, for one. He didn't care about anything else, usually. His chosen career pretty much left that obvious. 

If he didn't care for girls at all, though, what were all those women doing flocking around him? Maybe it was just his thing, attracting them like he did. And she was pretty sure thats the way it would always be. It was annoying, to say the least. 

By the time Misty sorted out her thoughts on why they couldn't be a couple, it was getting late. Tomorrow, she decided. Tomorrow, will be the day he'll know my true feelings. 

As she walked home, she recalled a certain anime(1) she saw once, in which one of the characters said "Believe in miracles, and they will know your feelings." It was silly, but she decided to give it a try. 

Now, Psyduck was the perfect specimen to try this one out on. 

She went in the woods, and when she got close enough to a high enough precipice, she called out Psyduck. 

When the yellow blob finally decided to show its face, she ignored its protests, and quicky dropped it over the edge. 

Her reasoning was this: If you believe in miracles, one will happen. And if you don't, miracles won't happen. If this Misty logic was true,the the following is too. Finally getting rid of Pysduck would be a miracle. That would prove that she really *did* believe in miracles, which meant that *he* would know her feelings, magically, without having to tell him herself! On the other hand, if Pysduck did survive, she would have to tell *him* about her secret with no assistance from miracles. Tired with thinking logically, she ran down the cliff and looked for Pysduck. 

Of course, Pysduck's blubbler had saved him from being squashed into the ground. Being made of rubber had its advantages, after all. 

"Psy?" He cocked his head, and looked so utterly clueless and stupid that it reminded her of *him*. 

For a minute or two Misty wandered off into la-la dreamland, images of of her beloved framed in sakura petals floating through her mind. Then she forced herself to stop thinking of nonsense, and moved on to more important things. 

Misty recalled a bewildered Pysduck into its Pokeball, and resumed the walk home. She kind of wished she hadn't performed her little experiment, because, like most things she did usually did, it was totally pointless and a complete waste of time. But it was interesting, she had to admit, to try the little experiment on Psyduck. She was a little dissapointed that it actually wasn't going to help her, but that was ok. There would be more opportunities. 

She consoled herself by saying, as the character in the same anime once did: "There's no such thing as miracles," and firmly resolved to forget about her beloved. (But oh, with a heavy heart indeed.) 

When she reached her house, it was almost midnight. Tired from the rather bizzare activities of the day, Misty went to bed and fell asleep, dreaming, of course, beautiful dreams about *him*. 

Needless to say, in the morning, her decision to forget about going to Pallet again was forgotten, and she found herself once more walking the path towards her love's house. 

He just had to find out her True Feelings. She hoped it was not Too Late. As she stood infront of *his* door, daydreaming about what would happen when they expressed their love for each other, the door cracked opened. 

"Oh hey, Misty" 

It was.....Brock. Misty blinked once. Twice. Could she trust him with her secret? Well, he knew the object of her affections very well, so maybe he could help her out with her problem. 

".... Brock, I have something to tell you..." She blushed furiously as she was about to make the biggest and most embarrasing confession of her life...and then... 

"I'm sort of busy. I was just on an errand for Professor Ivy and now I have to get back to her. I'll see you later!" Those were his last words. He ran off, and Misty was left alone again. 

"Probably spotted some pretty girl around..." she muttered under her breath, obviously disgruntled. 

But Brock had forgotten something. In his hurry to get to the pretty girl, he'd left the door open. 

The redhead smiled deviously, and entered the house. 

Wall to wall, Pokeballs adorned the lab. Papers and lab notes were strewn about, and the whole place seemed to be rather disorganized. But her love wasn't to blame, he had no houskeeper. No Mr. Mime, either. 

As Misty waltzed around the room, delighted to be in *his* house, a door at the back of the main room opened. Misty turned around to see who it was, and gasped in surprise. 

It was...it was *him*. Her love, her Significant Other, her prince on a white horse, her other half! He smiled at her, then cocked his head as if he couldn't quite figure out what she was doing there. Then he smiled. 

At that moment, the ex-leader of the Cerulean City Gym swooned. Starry eyed, she stared at him. 

His spiky hair hair looked as unruly as ever. His eyes,peering from underneath his naturally bushy eyebrows, were like cute little liquid mirrors....with eyelashes. He spoke. 

"Hello, Misty." 

What was this? He was addressing her in such a nice, attentive manner! Could it be he had finally realized who his true love was? All her carefully rehearsed speeches, planned explanations, and other nonsense were long forgotten, as the feelings she had kept bottled up inside for so long surfaced and made themselves known..... She fluttered her eyelashes and then delivered her message. 

"Oh" she blurted out "I....*ahem*....Professor Oak, I love you!" 

The old man recieved quite a shock, as the love-sick girl then promptly glomped him. 

He wondered how he was going to explain this to his harem. 

------------------------------------- 

Notes: Somehow, I have a feeling I'm gonna be flamed for this. To the people who have read my other fanfic "A Silly Idea," you may be wondering: What the hell is it with this girl and Professor Oak? Nothing. I just felt inspired to write about a character that gets little or no fanfiction, and came up with some...interesting scenarios. Oh yeah, and in case you didn't notice, you're not supposed to take this seriously. No, I do *not* like Ash, or Misty, and I like them even less together. That doesn't mean I hate them though, otherwise, I wouldn't write about them, would I? 

(1) I'm talking about Shoujo Kakumei Utena. Its a one of my favorite series, and I've found that saying "Believe in miracles, and they will know your feelings" while handing the person hearing this a rose, can be quite annoying ^_^ 

Any comments are welcome. Flames are accepted too. (But be gentle) Please, fellow fanfic-readers/writers, I need some encouragement. If you send me mail, I will worship you forever. Ja! 

KiryuuGirl@aol.com 


End file.
